Jak's new fight
by deathisakiss
Summary: After the 3rd game jack gets in a fight with some people. Turns out there are hunting him.
1. Chapter 1: Making new friends

I do not own anyone or anything from Jak and Daxter. This is my first one so please be honest and helpful.

Chapter One

The meeting of new friends.

Jak slowly wakes up from getting hit in the back of the head. 'Where am I? Who did this?'He thinks to himself. Not saying anything out loud hoping not to let anything out to his enemies. All he can see is a darkroom with no light. 'What is going on?' he thinks as he is sitting down.

"Hey boss do you think we should check to see if he's ok?" Someone asked close by. As if he was next to the door. The next thing Jak hears is "No," in a deep voice "we are only getting paid to get him and take him to the buyer. You know if we mess with him it can kill us all." That is all Jak hears.

-Three hours later. -

Jak hears a door open slowly. As it gets fully open a guy walks in. He does not look anything like what Jak knew as people. The guy had pure black hair and rainbow eyes. His ears were not pointy, but round. All he had on was a white hoodie and nice pants, well by what Jak could see.

The man looks down at Jak and says. "You know it's better to fake sleep with your eyes closed" He said with a laugh like a insane man. "Locke, Kenny Locke is my name. You are Jak Mar right?" Jak can only nod. "Well good. We got the right man this time. Finally not a fuck up, like normal."

Jak just looks at the man as if he was crazy. "So you're the boss of the dumbasses that got me?" He asks a bit mad. Tho shocked that they have not stopped him from using any eco powers, they may not know he has them. He has a small smile thinking of that.

The man named Kenny says. "No I am just a well paid goon. I am not to high paid but I get food. You know?" Jak again nodded, this time with understanding. "Well the buyer that wants you paid a hell of a lot of money for you. Like a swim pool of money for each person of the crew." Jak is in awe of how much was paid. Kenny smiled then said "oh and so you know I was the one that beat you down in you monster form or what not you call it." At this Jak frowned knowing if he lost at full power he could not hope to win now.

Jak finally says "Me and my friends call it Dark Jak. It gives me a lot of power as you seen." He says smiling hoping to scary the guy. "Oh and you most likely did not even get to my most powerful attacks." Kenny not looking shocked at all.

A loud yell is heard saying "Where the fuck is Locke. He is cooking tonight."

Kenny sighs. "That the boss. He does not even know the different between a gun and a fork some days." Kenny laughs at this. "I will try to get you something to eat. Ok?" Jak again nods.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2: The news of a new world

I do not own any of the Jak and Daxter people.

Chapter 2

The news of a new World.

-Three weeks after Chapter 1-

Jak is feeling better now, but he has not got any of his Dark eco back. Even tho he can't fight back he can still live. Kenny gives him food and water. Kenny slowly seems to become Jak friend. Not a day goes by that he does not miss his friends. Hoping to get home and see Ashley and all them. He is hoping Daxter is ok. Thinking of Daxter made him laugh.

Kenny walks in. "Bad news Jak," Jak looks at him "we are about to do a jump." Jak looks at him lost. "Well you see we are going to do a jump that is throw space and time…. We are going to my world… well the past of my world. So you can go to the buyer. Sorry dude but its time you know. That it is your last day here. Sorry."

Jak looking shocked. He is keep thinking that he could fight back and get free, but now that would not work unless he does it now, but he has not power…. Maybe he can talk Kenny into helping him, but would he use his only friendship to save himself. Jak knew better and even if so he could not talk the man out of a swimming pool amount of money for a guy he does not even know.

Kenny looks down at Jak feeling as his he failed. Kenny says "Hey you will like my world. I don't know why the guy wants you. Or even knows of you, but whatever his reason is you are powerful. I won barely." He says with a smile and a warm heart.

"Well here is a bit of food." Kenny hands Jak food. "See you in the morning, Jak"

Jak now with a table, bed, and evening a place to sit feels sad. He starts to eat talking to himself. "Well this is not what I wanted. I think it's…" He stops talking as he feels his light and dark eco fill up. "What the hell…." As he says he looks down to see he is eating metal head and a note on the table.

Note says 'sorry Jak we ran low on food so we had to cook some metal heads. Hope you like the taste. I honestly don't think they are too bad.'

-Kenny's mind-

As Kenny walked out sad for Jak he walks up to a miss and says "He does not know a thing miss, but why use me?" She says looking at him with dark red eyes and says…. Because Mr. Locke, you and him are a lot alike. To be honest you to are almost the same person." The Lady leaves Kenny.

"What does that mean Miss…. What does it mean to me?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon within

I do not own any of the people in Jak and Daxter

Chapter 3

The demon within.

Jak feels his power coming back. "Well that was something I don't know." Somehow the lost of eco then the shot of eco made him feel… super powered. "Well I feel good. Like a new light or something has hit me." Jak stands up and taps on the door.

The man standing by the door is shocked to hear the tap. "Yes? What do you want?" He says trying to be mean and rude as he can, to scarier the guy inside. He knows the guy inside is more powerful than anyone he's seen or heard of. He could kill you with a gun or his own hands without trying. The guy outside the door was so scary he is aiming at the door now. Hoping and praying nothing happens. He has been told the man was a mix of Human, demon and angel.

Jak knowing how scared the guy was of him. He wanted to see how powerful he was. Maybe just maybe he can go home. He say in a weak voice "I need something to eat, to drink maybe to?" He is hoping the guy outside would do it.

The guy outside said "Fine, but if you try anything you will die." Jak only said "Okay." Then man calls up to the captain and tells him.

\- The Captain's orders.-

"I want to see Kenny now, and Lizzy to. I want Lizzy with him" The Captain's says looking at his men. "Now, now, now!"

Kenny walks into the Captain's room looking around. Not ever being here shocked him. He did not know if there a reason now he was call. "Was his cooking bad, low on more food, or was it his time to die?" Was going throw his head trying to understand why he was here of all time. Next to him was a woman you can only dream of. Rich black hair and eyes that made lava mad. So red you can feel the heat and hate of them. "Why are we here sir?" The woman next to Kenny who was named Lizzy said. Kenny nods and says. "Yes why sir? I am a low rank cook and sometimes a lookout for you."

The Captain smiles and says "guess what? The man we have is now worth nothing. We most let him go.

"You mean kill him" Lizzy says mad.

Captain says bluntly. "Yes. He cannot tell anyone about us. If he did both are world and his are not safe.,"

Kenny knowing this is bad. He is about to say what he need to save Jak "I think we should….."

"Ring, ring, ring. Demon is out, The Demon is out! This is not a joke the Demon is free and it is really mad. I can see it…. Its….. its… NO!..." nothing more comes out. Captain sighs. "Lizzy you get the back of the ship. Kenny take the front. You're both really good fighters for this."

-Jak's attack-

They guy comes in with a cup of water and a place of food. "Here Jak eat and drink up" The man runs out the door locking it. Not seeing Jak at all. Thinking of this he looking inside to see nothing. Not a soul "Hey where did yo…" Jak slams his hand thought the guy and says in his ear right before he dies "Here my friend."

Jak killing that guy with a smile on his face. His body looks bigger and more powerful then normal dark Jak. Now he feels as if he can kill them all for what they did to him. He is about to earn they name they gave him. "Demon"

End of Chapter 3.


	4. C 4 The works of a Demon Hero be damned?

I do not own anyone or anything from Jak and Daxter

Chapter 4:

The works of a Demon. Hero be damned?

-Jak's pov-

I just killed the man not feeling even a bit sad. "You make the guards back home look badass" He says as he disappears going to find the first person he can to know where he is and what is going on. He feels the need to kill everyone that is here. Those that made him stay here. Mostly he wants to kill Kenny Locke.

"That inbreeded asshole was able to beat me one time, but not this time." (If you don't get it, Dark Jak wants to get fair with Kenny. I don't know who should win) I say. I run down the way making myself unseen. I kill anyone that seems to know I am there. And for some how everyone seems to see me. There is a high body count. Not knowing what way to go I head to the front. (Where Kenny is) I runs to the door a throw it off. I walk out as if I owns the place, but Dark Jak stops so I was out as normal Jak. "Kenny come out now!" I says out loud.

Kenny walks out with his head down. "What are you doing?" He seems to think he is better than me. He wants to fight I bet. I smile and say "Taking a walk. I feel way to caged in the cell bro." Kenny nods and say "OK, can I take a walk with you?" is he mocking me? Is he making jokes? I will kill him.

Kenny stands there and looks at me. He seems to not care what happens, as long as he is the best. I throw a ball of yellow eco at Kenny. All he does is jump over it, as if he is a, a animal. I wonder what he is. Something that can beat me has to be something not human.

-Kenny's pov-

'Jak is mad. He seems to want to kill. I guess that monster in his head is a little more powerful than he thinks. I will have to have to beat him.' Runs through my head as I jump over the yellow stuff called eco here. 'well Jak if you want a fight. I guess you're gonna get one.' I think then get up. "Jak go back or face me." I say bluntly.

Jak looks at me smiling then says "fine. Kick my ass and I will do as I am told. If I win tho, you have to do as I say. Have good luck trying to beat me." Then I see the demon inside him come out. The dark purple lightening. I don't know why his eco can do that but I don't care it's time to play. "You have one more time or I will beat you down." That did it. He is pissed and runs at me. 'Well fun' I think before I close my eyes and think about a ape.

My arms get bigger and I slowly grow hair everywhere. I feel my power stronger and bigger now. My animal side now free. One of my many sides free, this will be a fight not to forget. As I open my eyes I see Jak about to run into me. All I do is step to the side and pick him up then hit him into the ground. "Stop" I say with a bit of ooo oo aaa aa in it. "I can kill us with….." I hit the wall hard. "Ow."

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5:Fight life or Death?

I do not own Jak and Daxter. Yea, yea. Think is boring. Part five

Chapter 5:

Fight for life or death?

-Kenny's pov-

'Ow.' I think as I get out of the wall. 'I did not think he was this powerful. He most likely worked on more of gaining his power back for a fight. This will be a hard one to win.' Jak looks me in my eye, the darkness around him. He seems to be feeling something is wrong.

Jak jumps at me, this time a grab his arm and spin. Even the power of a ape is not even power to his guy. "What are you?" I ask to him. He just smiles and says. "I am Demon and Angel. I am your worst nightmare. Lastly I am your death Mister Locke." Even if it was not to make me scared of him. I will say that shit was scary as fuck. I this time change into a part rhino. I need to be stronger and have more power. Jak runs at me and hits my armor. Nothing, no damage to me. Tho I could not say the same for Jak. It looks like his hand is in pain.

"Will you stop fighting now? Will you stop to pointless anger?" I say. Well ok, more like I yelled at him. He just smiles as his darkness leaves him… then a big white light shows up. I can't see anything it was too much for my eyes. I had to look away. Then I hear it. "CLICK." I turn back. There he stands with a red gun aimed at me. "BANG!" I hear then fly so far back I almost fly off the ship.

Next thing I know Jak is standing there with a yellow gun. I run at him to stop him. That was the dumbest thing I could have done. He shot me. Right throw my leg. Damn it hurt. Well I mean… who would like getting to get shot in the leg. Well time to play. "Time to go hot." 'The thing about my world is that the animals are bigger and stronger. Some have powers. I had the heart of a super ant. About Nine feet tall. It was fun to kill.' Come to my head as my arms grow two more arms. My bones grow big and push my skin slide inside it. (yes I know this is a bit gross. I like it tho.) My mouth closes the to big things that seem like a claw comes out.

End of Chapter 5.

(Sorry that I did not post this before. This is my first week. This is my last post this week. If Anyone want to talk to me with Ideas or anything just tell me. I will have some love in this. Maybe a lemon. I don't know. Well I will see you next time. I hope to know what people think. Have a good day/night and/or life.)


End file.
